


We've Danced This Way Before

by Jemzamia



Series: Dancing Together [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel & Pasha and Susanna & Kevin are scheduled to perform the Argentine Tango on the same week, the girls demand a live demonstration from both their teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Danced This Way Before

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.

Pasha was currently wondering if the fates were conspiring against him. He was also wondering if those fates’ names happened to be Rachel and Susanna. What had led him to these thoughts? The fact that both Kevin & Susanna and Rachel & he were scheduled to perform the Argentine Tango on the same show week. Thus providing the ladies with the perfect opportunity to demand a live demonstration from Kevin and himself.

This is how he found himself in hold with Kevin, desperately trying to think of anything but the man in his arms. ‘Just focus on the dance’ Pasha told himself in his head. He bravely glanced at Kevin, who simply gave him his trademark cheeky smile. Pasha quickly looked away, cursing those glasses that made Kevin look even more adorable.  
“Now ladies!” Pasha said, calling Susanna and Rachel to attention. They were sitting on a bench against the wall, merrily chatting away. They soon perked up like naughty schoolchildren in class at the mention of their names.

“I want you to pay close attention now. This is how you do an Argentine Tango!”  
“Before you start,” Rachel interjected, “What would you say is the main theme of the dance?”  
“Ooh yeah, good question!” said Susanna, playfully nudging Rachel with her elbow.  
“Passion,” Kevin immediately answered. “Desire and the losing fight against it.”  
Rachel and Susanna nodded in agreement. They soon looked at each other and pulled knowing faces. The training room then fell silent, awaiting the dance.

The music finally began and Pasha took the lead. The seductive staccato of the music began to run through his body as he danced each step with Kevin. During a long section of intricate legwork Pasha’s mind began to race. Their legs intertwining, momentarily wrapping around one another was causing him remember. The touch memory making his mind flashback to last week, when Kevin and he had returned to his flat on a post-show high and a questionable amount of alcohol and tumbled into bed together.

The weight of Kevin pressed against him as they to-ed and fro-ed to the music made him feel like he was there again. In bed with Kevin lying on top of him with their lips crashing together as hands sought out for skin.  
Pasha cleared his throat loudly, trying to wish the thoughts away. A moment later when the choreography called for them to be close, Kevin whispered in Pasha’s ear.  
“Are you ok?”  
Pasha considered the question for a count of four. He then looked into Kevin’s eyes. They gave him a soothing warmth that quelled the hot panic that he had been feeling throughout the dance.  
“Yeah,” he replied. “I am now.”

The tempo of the music changed, signalling the start of a dramatic section of choreography that featured many tricks and lifts. As Pasha hoisted Kevin into the air he remembered doing a similar thing last week. Hauling Kevin up against a wall and fucking him furiously. Like there was nothing else in the world. Kevin’s arms and legs were wrapped tight around him. Borderline enough to bruise. Pasha remembers Kevin’s face, all flushed and overcome with lust, and how that combined with the tight clench of Kevin’s ass around his cock made him come harder than he ever thought possible.

Pasha embraced the memory of that night and channelled them into the final section of the dance. Kevin noticed this change and it made him smirk in that devilish way that had made Pasha notice him in the first place. For the final move, Kevin landed in Pasha’s arms and they stared into each other’s eyes, their breath hot and heavy from the dance.

Rachel and Susanna sprung to their feet, cheering and clapping excitedly, snapping Kevin and Pasha out of their moment.  
“Wow, that was certainly a master class!” beamed Susanna.  
“I’d definitely pay to see that again!” said Rachel.  
Pasha blushed while Kevin giggled dorkily.  
“So when does training begin?” asked Rachel.  
“Err soon,” replied Pasha. “But first I need to go talk to Kevin privately about...err choreography! Yes, we don’t want to give you both the same content. Right Kevin?”  
“Yes totally. That’d be very awkward.”  
“So if you’ll excuse us, ladies.”  
Pasha quickly made for the exit door and Kevin quickly followed. Rachel and Susanna just smiled and waited a moment to ensure that the coast was clear.  
“Told you we’d get them talking again!” exclaimed Rachel.  
“I’m not sure talking is the right word,” snarked Susanna.  
“Still involves tongues I guess.”  
“Is that the kind of eloquence they teach at Oxford?”  
“Yep. Plus a whole class on how to tell when your two mates have fucked but are awkwardly not acknowledging or talking about it. Student loan well spent I’d say.”


End file.
